


Wizard Breeding Program

by risque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Incest, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risque/pseuds/risque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort wins, enslaves the pure blood traitors and turns them into breed stock for pure blood wizards and witches. Ginny Weasley is ready to be broken in, and first in line is her Voldemort-loyal brother, Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizard Breeding Program

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing, and would love to continue this and give them a bittersweet/semi-happy ending. If you're interested in seeing it continued, please let me know. I may end up writing it anyway, but knowing someone else out there would like to read it would help inspire me to put it down sooner.

Harry Potter Alternate Universe:

After Lord Voldemort won the war, he benevolently sought a way to let pure blood witch traitors seek forgiveness for their foul conduct. He struck upon a method that was not only generous to them, but also doubled to replenish the dwindling wizard population.

Traitorous full blood witches were magically bound, stripped naked, pumped full of aphrodisiacs and raped continuously for one full month by any available and interested wizard. 

Each month she was checked and her wounds magically healed. If she conceived, she was taken away to gestate the full blood child, who, upon birth, would be put into new full blood wizarding orphanages, where the child would have every chance of being adopted by proper wizard parents and given a chance to lead a productive life. The mother would be immediately put back into service as a pure blood breeding machine. If a traitorous pure blood witch produced enough suitable children this way, she might eventually be released from service and allowed to live out the rest of her life in repentance in some far away village.

If she did not conceive it was considered proof that she was unrepentant, and she would continue to be used in this manner every month for the rest of her life, effectively becoming a suitable vessel for pure blood wizards to work off their sexual frustrations in.

Pure blood witch Ginny Weasley, member of Dumbledore's Army, former girlfriend of Harry Potter and sister of the traitorous Ron Weasley, had almost no hope of ever being able to pay off her traitorous deeds and associations no matter how many full blood children she beared for the cause. All the same, on the first day of her breeding release, the pure blood wizards loyal to Lord Voldemort lined up for hours in a magnanimous effort to start her on her way.

To Ginny's utter surprise, the first man to come through the door from the head of the line was her brother Percy Weasley, the one and only Weasley who had joined Lord Voldemort's cause quite early on and now lived as a freeman in the wizarding world.

Percy could see that Ginny had already been drugged up quite well. Her eyes were glassy and dull, her jaw a little lax. She was completely naked, her arms bound over her head, held in place by crackling green magic bonds. Her legs were extended out and folded back, so her feet pointed over her head. Her pink pussy was spread open wide for the first customer, held open with the same crackling green magic that bound her wrists and ankles. The magical aphrodisiac had engorged her clit and nipples and soaked her pussy with juices.

Despite her obviously drugged state, her eyes widened slightly upon recognizing her brother. “P-Percy,” she whispered. “H-help me.”

There was no way for Ginny to know that this was one of Percy's trials. Lord Voldemort himself had insisted that Percy be first in line to rape his little sister, to insure his loyalty to the Dark Lord. But what even the Dark Lord didn't know was that Percy had entertained fantasies of fucking Ginny since he had first seen her naked when she was thirteen and he had caught her showering when they were on vacation in Egypt.

Hearing her plea, Percy reached down and slowly opened his wizarding robe, revealing that he was naked underneath, and already his magically enhanced cock was already half hard just from looking at his little sister's naked, displayed body. He had masturbated to mental and projected images of Ginny for five years now. He had once stolen stealthy eavesdropping charms from Fred and George and hidden them all over Ginny's room. He also had an extendible ear that ran along her ceiling, cleverly disguised from being seen, as well as three reflecting mirror charms positioned throughout her room, so he could watch her change and bath and—as he discovered to his delight later—masturbate. 

Reaching down Percy began to stroke his cock, staring at his helpless, naked sister. The number of times Percy had stroked himself while watching his little sister masturbate in the false-privacy of her own bedroom was more than he could count.

That was two years ago, though. After the war had started, Percy hadn't been able to use his eavesdropping toys any more. He had had to content himself with memories of the way his little sister looked naked, mewling with pleasure as her fingers pushed up into her virgin cunt.

He could see even now that she hadn't had too much time for love making during the war. Her precious little hymen was still largely intact, stretched only a little from her fingers.

He slid his foreskin back, fully hard now, and took a few steps closer to where his sister was suspended in front of him. “Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this?”

Her eyes flickered from his face to his red cock, dripping now with precome, and back. Percy watched as the walls of her stretched pussy clenched in anticipation of the cock it was about to receive. Ginny herself might be troubled by the intention of her brother, but her drugged body was more than eager to swallow up its first meal.

“Mm.” Percy bit his lower lip. This was better than any fantasy he had ever come up with. Ginny was still a virgin. His come would still be the first to flood her cunt, his cock would be the first to rip her hymen and stretch wide her tight, virgin canal. Yes. She was half the reason he had gone over to the dark side in the first place, knowing there was no room in the proper wizarding world for someone like him. He would never get this opportunity if he hadn't served Lord Voldemort, and, after five years of dreaming about it every day and every night, Percy knew that the want of his baby sister would have eventually driven him mad.

At long last, Percy pressed his hands to Ginny's bare, naked thighs and let out a soft moan as he stroked the soft, creamy white flesh. Ginny struggled against her magical bonds, her eyes fixed on him. “I have masturbated to the thought of fucking you for years, baby sister,” Percy said. He slid his finger up and down her spread open cunt, slicking his finger.

Ginny shuddered and whimpered. “Why?” 

“You are exquisite. You are the first woman I ever saw naked. You were kind and sweet to me, when very few other girls were, and I was a horny, hormonal teenager.” He pressed his finger into the delicate opening of her hymen, utterly amazed how tightly her pussy walls felt around his finger. “I resisted for the longest time, but you were what got me there. Thinking about you, watching you, could get me off harder and faster than anything else in the world.”

Fat tears streaked down Ginny's cheeks as he fingered her. “And . . . and now you're going to rape me? Your own sister?”

Percy smiled. “Would you rather it were someone else first? Mansly Kingsburrow, perhaps? He's not far down the queue, and three times my size across. Would you like me to step aside and let him be the first?”

Ginny's eyes shimmered in the magical light binding her, but she didn't speak as her brother twisted his finger inside her.

“Or Dalder Nubthrot. I saw him in line, too. He was a Beater at Hogwarts ten or eleven years ago; a massive man, with hands like slabs of beef.” He pulled his finger out, grabbed his cock and, shivering, dragged the head through his baby sister's wet pussy lips. She felt so good. “Do you want Dalder Nubthrot to be the first one to tear your hymen, my baby sister? Or do you want it to be your normal, boring brother Percy?”

Ginny began sobbing as he continued rubbing the head of his cock up and down his sister's wet pussy, getting harder and harder and slicker.

“Answer me!” he shouted, making her jump in her binds.

“P-please,” she gasped. “Don't.”

“Don't what? Don't call Kingsburrow in here? Don't call Nubthrot?”

She shook with her tears as her brother rubbed his cock against her hymen faster.

“Say you want it to be me, Ginny. Say you want your brother Percy to be your first.” 

Her tears continued streaking down her face.

“SAY IT!” he screamed. “Say it or I will get Nubthrot and I will watch his massive cock tear you in half, Gin.”

Through her sobs, she managed to gasp, “P-Percy.”

His cock absolutely throbbed at the sound of his name in her voice. “Yes. Say it. Say you want me to fuck you.”

She shivered and cried for several seconds before taking a deep breath and choking out, “P-Percy, please.” She swallowed hard. “Y-you . . .”

“Just . . . 'fuck me, Percy.' That's all you have to say, Gin.” He circled the head of his cock around her clit. “Just say that, Gin, and everything will be all right.”

Squeezing her eyes tight, Ginny sobbed a few seconds, then nodded. “F-fuck me, P-Percy.”

Fire and arousal shot through Percy unlike anything he had ever dreamed. That she was crying and saying it under duress did not lessen the impact for him at all. If anything, it made it better. “Yes. Say it again!” He began to press the head of his cock into her pussy, giving her no gentle prep or tenderness. He wanted to rape her. He wanted to hurt her for always being so perfect and wonderful to him, and so utterly unobtainable. She had driven him to become this monster and she deserved it. He was going to rape his little sister, tear her hymen open, slam his cock inside her narrow virgin walls, stretching them to fit his girth, and then, he was going to come and come inside his baby sister's cunt, filling her with his come. He pulled his cock back, to watch her pussy hole clench. “I can see your body likes the idea of this, even if your mind doesn't. I told you to say it again.”

“Percy,” she cried. “Please . . .”

“ 'Please' fuck you?” That was good enough. “As you wish.” Arousal overpowered him. Gripping Ginny's thighs again, Percy grit his teeth and pressed the head of his cock back into her wet hole. She was so tight she resisted him utterly at first, even with the magic stretching her.

She began crying out, twisting, trying to get away, but she was drugged and bound and Percy was stronger. He moaned as he forced his cock into that tight, unused hole. Ginny began screaming as his massive cock stretched and ripped her open. Her hole pulsed and clenched around him, trying both to reject and swallow him. It was tighter than anything Percy had ever imagined and the way she resisted stimulated him and made her tighter still. She was so small and tight, he almost wondered if there wasn't something wrong down there.

“Ah! Gin!” He took a deep breath, overcome by the sensations of finally being here, inside his sister, doing this. It was impossible to calm down with the head of his cock inside his baby sister's pussy, but a few deep breathes let him gain enough control to keep pushing, so he could focus on feeling the intensity of forcing her tiny walls to accommodate so huge a cock.

“Oh, sweet baby Gin,” Percy moaned. “You're so fucking tight. I never . . . I never dreamed, oh. It's so much better than I ever imagined.” He began to thrust inside his sister with some difficulty. One day he would come back and fuck her again and, after the line of wizards behind him got through with breaking her in, he knew she'd be loose and much accommodating. But he would forever remember that he was the first, and that she was so tight when he first forced his cock into her that two fingers would have been too much.

Ginny tried to cry again, tried to curse Percy's name as he raped her, but all that came out were low sobs as her brother's cock tore and ripped and stretched her clenching virgin cunt.

Percy hunched over her, forcing inch after thick inch of his throbbing cock into his sister's pussy. He gripped her hips now, dragging her whole body down onto his cock as he thrust up into her. Ginny's mouth opened to scream as he split and ripped her, but no sound issued forth.

Gasping with pleasure and arousal now, Percy began to pick up his tempo, grunting as he slammed his cock deep into his sister's cunt, over and over. Her innocent, untouched walls clenched closed every time he withdrew his cock, giving him the utter delight of forcing them open again as he thrust back inside her. Soon his heavy, come filled balls were slapping her ass and the chamber was filled with the loud wet noises of flesh thrusting into wet flesh.

“Gin! Oh, fuck, Gin!” Percy leaned his weight into her, until her little pussy had swallowed him up completely. “Wish it could've . . . always been . . . like this.” He dug bruises into her hips and kept thrusting, certain now his cock was hitting her cervix. “If only you had loved me,” he gasped, tensing as his balls began to tighten, “we could've run away together.”

Ginny gasped as sobs wracked through her, her breath hiccuping with each thrust.

“Gonna . . . gonna flood you with my come,” Percy murmured. He thrust deep inside her and bent, pressing his mouth to her smooth, white neck. He tasted her flesh, then began to lick her. “Baby sister. My baby sister.” He bit her neck as his orgasm neared. “Have . . . have my baby, Ginny. Have my baby. Have it. My come. Your brother's . . . come . . . take . . . take it!” 

He cried out as he began to shoot inside her, unloading a decade's worth of pent up lust into her. He squeezed his eyes closed as he flooded his sister's cunt, murmuring magical words as he rubbed her thighs. His hands rose, palms flat on her lower belly, and he pressed the heel of his hand right over her ovaries, magically coercing them to ovulate; forcing his come into her cervix, to flood her womb, so he would be the first.

Percy raggedly sucked in air as his orgasm wound down, the sheer intensity of it making his body shudder and tremble with orgasmic aftershocks. He rubbed his hand over her ovaries again and, cock still buried deep inside his sister, pressed his mouth to her ear. “Have my baby. Will yourself to. The sooner you're pregnant, the sooner they'll let you out of here.” He kissed her neck, then her jaw, then her ear. “Have your big brother's baby, Ginny.” 

He rubbed her thighs, trying to memorize the feeling of his sister's impossibly tight cunt clenching around his spent cock. “I'll find our child. I'll raise it. I'll take care of it.” He kissed her cheek, then, gently, her lips, though she did not kiss him back. “Love me,” he whispered. “I am the last bit of kindness you may ever feel.”

Ginny shuddered beneath him, but she didn't kiss him or speak.

With some sadness, Percy pulled back. He looked down, memorizing the size and shape of his sister's breasts, the rosy pink tips of her hard nipples, the freckles dotting her pale skin. He bit his lower lip as he took in the sight of her soft, light, neatly trimmed red fuzz, the hood hiding her unloved clit and then the glorious side of her tiny little cunt stretched and swollen to swallow his big fat cock. He whispered a few words, taking a little magical picture of that perfect sight and then, as he watched, he slowly began to withdraw.

Ginny shuddered and whimpered as inch after thick inch of cock pulled out of her. Even flaccid Percy was more than big enough to stretch her little cunt. He ached at the thought of other horrible wizards stretching and using her, as she was HIS, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Gently raising her magical bonds to tilt her hips up, Percy withdrew completely, shivering at the sight of her gaping hole, filled with milky white come, twitching as it tried to close around the sudden empty hole inside. Compared to the little hole in her hymen he had fucked through, she was so stretched out now. It was hard not to thrust himself back inside that perfect, tight warmness.

The magical bonds holding her open made it so he could not close her legs and seal his come up inside her. He knew in a few short hours, she would be absolutely covered in the come of many wizards. “I'll come back for you, someday,” he said. “I will always love you, Gin. I will always wish things could have been different.” He stroked her thigh softly, then bent and began to suck her clit.

Her body jerked hard at the sensation, and, overstimulated from the hard fuck and dizzy with magical drugs, she orgasms almost immediately. Her entire body convulsed as Percy sucked and attacked her harden clit with his tongue, lashing and swirling and stroking it faster and faster, drawing her orgasm out. He drank in the flavor of her, and the sensation of her body twisting and shuddering around him. He should have done this first, but he had been wrathful and angry and full of need then. He held her thigh as he licked harder and faster, until she began panting and moaning in pleasure instead of crying like she had been. Percy worked his tongue and lips as long as he could stand it, drawing her along a series of orgasms, making her shudder and her pussy burble with come for first one whole minute, then two. She stilled for a third minute, but then, redoubling his efforts, Percy got her to orgasm solidly for another two minutes.

Then his jaw and tongue ached and he had to stop. Wiping his mouth as he stood up, he watched the after effects of the orgasms course through his sister. Her pussy clenched and quivered, come and pussy juice drooling from her now, despite the tilted angle. Her nipples were hard and puckered, her chest heaving. Small tremors jolted through her, making her twist in her binds.

She was so perfectly responsive to him. It seemed to Percy like they were made for each other.

Pressing his fingers into his little sister's still pulsing cunt one last time, Percy bent and kissed her again, stroking her insides. “Remember this in between the men raping you. Remember this when you are full of my child, waiting to go back into service. I will come back for you.” He kissed her again, pushing his tired tongue into her mouth this time, to touch hers. He kissed her like this for a while, and though she never responded, she did not pull her face away, though she easily could have. Very softly, he whispered, “I will come back, and if you've given me a child, and you love me then, I will get you out of her. I promise.”

He pulled back and covered himself with his robes again. “It's been a pleasure. May you work long in the repentant service for our Lord.”

Ginny's dull eyes watched him as he smarted up his sleeves and collar. She said nothing as he turned to leave and, with heavy heart, Percy left his baby sister there. He paused a moment as he passed Kingsburrow on the way out. The man positively filled the corridor, and if his cock was at all in proportion with the rest of him, it would be as thick as Ginny's arm. He wanted to say something, but then quickly shook his head. He had done all he could for Ginny, and in a way that he knew would please Lord Voldemort and not make him suspicious at all.

Taking a breath of deep satisfaction, Percy pulled up his hood and hurried out into the blustery winter night. He had quite a wonderful mental inventory to review when he got home.


End file.
